


Where I'm Supposed To Be

by historynut19



Series: Talon Ranger Reader!Insert Fics [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: But if you want to read it go ahead, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No seriously I think this is horrible., This sucks I'm sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynut19/pseuds/historynut19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so these are random crappy request fics about the reader (Talon Ranger) and the various Dino Charge rangers. If you want the past rangers can join it too! Sorry for the horrible horrible fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With Me (Fem!Reader x Riley Griffin)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, here’s the gist of it. Reader is the Talon Ranger. Since this is kind of a request sort of thing, I will happily change the gender of the reader to suit your tastes. As of now, we get Fem!Reader x Riley Griffin. Also I’ll slowly reveal things about the Talon Ranger overtime, so be ready! ;)
> 
> Key:  
> [Name]= Your name  
> [H/C]= Hair color  
> [E/C]= Eye color

Dance With Me  
Fem!Reader x Riley Griffin

 

 _Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_

  
The soulful music resonated throughout the Dinolair; the silky voice of Frank Sinatra suavely urged you to move your body in an elegant and mature fashion. You gracefully danced around the empty lair, dancing the waltz to yourself. Even if all by your lonesome, your moves were crisp, gentle, and sophisticated like a swan dancing under the peaceful moonlight. No partner was needed. You were so absorbed with your dance and the music, that you never noticed the audience of one you had received.  
The boy watched your beautiful movements with awe, his mouth ajar. You were normally so fierce and powerful, to see you in such a state of grace and beauty shocked the display. It was like witnessing an angel, waltzing down from the heavens in their elegant and joyful dance. The boy couldn’t help but blush, seeing your body move in such a manner that didn’t include beating the shit out of monsters.  
When the song had ended, your form bowed to an unseen audience but it was broken by the clap made by the boy. You gasp, looking up to see who it was. Your [E/C] eyes widened in surprise, “Riley? How long were you here?”  
“Uh.” The baby raptor kept silent, a pink tint rising to his cheeks. Even though you had only joined the team recently, Riley was still the baby raptor that everyone loved. Yes you were older than him by 2 years. The green ranger glanced around the empty lair, struggling to form words. “For a while.” He answered, the blush never leaving his cheeks. There was a stiff silence between the two, even with the music in the background. Finally, it was the baby raptor that broke the silence. “You dance very beautifully.”  
Now it was your turn to blush. Not many people had complimented your dancing before. You smile and bow to your teammate, “Why thank you Riley.” That’s when an idea popped into your head. Your smile brightened before walking over to your iPod on the speakers and began replying the song once more from the beginning. Turning around, you held out your hands to Riley. “Dance with me.” You demanded.  
Riley’s blush darkened, close contact? With the girl of his dreams? Oh god. Also there was one problem; he couldn’t dance to save his life. “But, I,” he began to say before you grabbed his hands and dragged him into the middle of the lair.  
“Come on! It’ll be fun!” You pleaded, even though he couldn’t protest now. You position his hands to the correct location before saying, “Alright, it’s simple. We go like this, one, two, three,” slowly the two of you fell into the step of the music. Riley did mess up every now and then, by tripping, stepping on your toes, and so on, but the green ranger slowly got into the beat of the music. “That’s it Riley! You’re doing great!”  
“You think?” Riley blushed, struggling to fall into step with you. His heart began beating rapidly, to be close to you, holding you, dancing with you, seeing you smile just for him, made him glad.

  
_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_

  
Now that Riley thought about it, these words perfectly describe how he felt for you. You filled his heart with joy and happiness. He wanted to tell you that he loved you, but he never had the courage. You were all he longed for, all he worshiped and adored. Well, it was now or never. The green ranger took in a deep breath, summoning all of his courage. He spun you around before drawing you back into his arms…a little too close this time. Blushes were shared between you two, it was within kissing distance. You could feel each other’s breath.

  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_

  
“I love you.”  
“Wha?” your blushed darkened. Time stopped for a moment, the words burning into your mind. That’s when you smiled, “About time.” And sealed your lips together.


	2. The Jealous Sour Kiwi (Chase (Edward) Randall x Male!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeellll, who’s ready for some Evil!Chase? Now, everyone agrees that Evil!Chase sounds hot especially in Breaking Black. Arrogant asshole that is always horny and is deathly afraid of spiders. Think about it.  
> Aaaanyway, my council wanted me to write this trashy thing. Let’s do this.
> 
> Key:  
> [Name]= Your name  
> [H/C]= Hair color  
> [E/C]= Eye color

How.  _Fucking. Dare. He_. Chase Edward Randall hissed, his brown eyes glaring daggers into [Name]'s back. How fucking dare this new Talon Ranger show up out of nowhere, steal _his_ thunder, and is ogling at _his_ team! The navy blue sporting ranger was seen laughing at the green ranger, the older male’s arms around the baby raptor’s shoulders. The sour kiwi’s glare could probably massacre everyone in the damn Dinolair. It. Wasn’t. Fair. He saw the look in Riley’s eyes; he _was falling_ for [Name]. Oh hell no, this was not going to happen in his harem.

“You know Ri, you’re damn adorable.” [Name] flirted, gently taking Riley’s hand into his and pressing a kiss to the top of his knuckles. Oh _reeaaalll_ smooth, asshole. What infuriated Chase the most was the fact the baby raptor was _accepting_ these age old seducing techniques!

“Erm.” Riley’s face turned bright red, unsure how to accept this move made upon him. The ranger drew his hand back, staring at his knuckles where [Name] had kissed it. He stared down at the floor, unsure what to do.

“Riley,” Chase’s voice was murderous, he stormed over to [Name] and the green ranger, grabbing the baby raptor harshly by the wrist, and shielding him from [Name]’s gaze. The talon ranger quirked his eyebrow, hands on his hips.  
“What’s wrong Chase?” Riley questioned, his voice quieting a bit. He didn’t like that look upon the black ranger’s face. The last time he had seen Chase like this was when Curio was stalking his brother, Matt. The alien has never shown his mug around here since. “Chase?” the baby raptor nervously shook the sour kiwi’s shoulder, wanting to know what’s wrong.

“Riley, leave.”

“B-But.”

“ _Leave right now or else.”_ Riley whimpered, cringing at Chase’s harsh tone. Knowing better than to go against Chase again, the green raptor skedaddled out of the Dinolair as fast as his legs could carry him. The skater then turned his attention back to [Name], who looked like he was going to murder him.

“What the fuck was that for man? You hurt that baby raptor.” [Name] demanded to know, walking up to the black ranger. [Name] stood a few inches taller than Chase, so the talon ranger was staring down at him. “You’re fucking rude.”

“ _Excuuuse me_ prince?” Chase jabbed his finger into [Name]’s _(muscular)_ chest. “You come into _my_ team, without _my_ consent, and start flirting around with _my_ team? I don’t think so.” The sour kiwi hissed out, glaring [Name] dead in the eye. “Also come near _my_ Griffins, and I will personally murder you.”

The taller male scoffed, rolling his [E/C] eyes. “Well it’s not my fault that your team is hot as hell.” [Name] taunted back, smirking down at the sour kiwi.

Chase glared up at him, pompous ass. Now that he was up close to [Name], the New Zealander couldn’t help but notice something. Was [Name] always this hot? Wait. No. This was his enemy! He shouldn’t think like this! But it was true; [Name] had this…air around him. It was very familiar to his own, in a more suave and gentleman manner. He could see why Riley would swoon over him. But still, the Griffins were his, and there was nothing you could do about it. “I agree that the team is very hot, but still, watch yourself.” Chase growled.

[Name] laughed, rolling his eyes. “And what are you going to do about it, Eddie?”

“Who the fuck told you-“ The black ranger raised his fist, ready to punch the talon ranger in the jaw. He was eager to see the ranger’s blood all over the floor. Suddenly he stopped, a sneaky idea got into his head. It was Chase’s job after all to ‘initiate’ the newer rangers into the team. And he had yet to do it with [Name]…well time to change that.

“Hm? What’s up Chase?” [Name] questioned, wondering why the black ranger wasn’t lashing out at him right now.

“You know what mate?” Chase smirked, before grabbing [Name]’s navy blue shirt color and pulling him down for a bruising, passionate kiss. Perhaps turning the kiwi into a jealous sour one was a wonderful idea after all.

 

**Bonus:**

_Beep!_ “Whose that from, Ri?” Matt looked over his brother’s shoulder to glance at the green ranger’s phone. The cowboy kept silent, both his and Riley’s eyes becoming wide upon seeing the content. Their faces flushed pure red, expressions of shock being shared between them. There was a picture upon the baby raptor’s phone, was Chase Edward Randall, _naked_. The black ranger was currently chilling in bed with none other than his newest conquest [Name]. The talon ranger had his face turned away from the camera, burying it into a pillow. [Name]'s body was also bare, showcasing the male's toned backside.

_You boys wanna join? ;) – Chase_

A look of worry was shared between the brothers before sighing, accepting their fate and heading towards the Dinolair as quickly as they could. Looks like Chase’s dream of having the team orgy is slowly coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to burn me at stake yet?  
> I'm on tumblr at thehistorynut19!


	3. Please [Don't] Be Happy (Kendall Morgan x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I literally thought I was going to die crying while I wrote this fic. Oh my god. Okay so I mixed up two wonderful songs that I love that I think will fit. They are known as Please Don’t by K.Will and Don’t Be Happy by Mamamoo and Bumkey. These are both Korean songs so if you don’t like then don’t listen…kay?
> 
> Key:  
> [Name]= Your name  
> [H/C]= Hair color  
> [E/C]= Eye color  
> Lyrics of song (Italicized and underline)= Don’t Be Happy by Mamamoo and Bumkey  
> Lyrics of song (Italicized and bold)= Please Don’t by K.Will

_ I never had a chance to say that _

_ I love you, I love you _

__

She never had a chance to say those three words. Three words, those three words would have changed her life forever. The normally intelligent woman felt like a fool, the dumbest person on this planet. She knows that she should be happy, she should. [Name] was smiling every second that she spent with Shelby Watkins…but the scientist just couldn’t tolerate it.

“You ready to head home, Kendall?” the scientist looked up from her work up at the talon ranger. [Name]’s [E/C] eyes shone with a gentle light, something that Kendall has come to love. Something that Shelby was lucky to have all to herself.

“Aw, I can’t spend any more time with my girlfriend?” Shelby whined, latching on to [Name]’s arm.

Kendall’s eye twitched, upset at seeing such a public display of affection _right in front of her_. “Sorry Shelbs, I’ll call you later kay?” [Name] cooed, her voice as smooth as silk, gentle as a feather, and oozing with love. The navy clad woman pressed a gentle kiss to Shelby’s forehead before turning to Kendall. She wiggled out of her girlfriend’s grip to pat the shorter woman on the shoulder. “Come on Kendall, it’s getting late.”

“Right…” Kendall grabbed her things before walking over with [Name] to the scientist’s car. The girlfriends bid farewell one more time which caused Kendall to want to smack both of them across the head, with a chair. [Name] buckled herself into the passenger seat as Kendall started the car, driving out of the museum parking lot and to [Name]’s home.

****

_**We sit next to each other in the car but there is no music** _  
_**I always held your left hand but now you’re picking at your lips** _

 

A stiff silence surrounds the pair in the vehicle. You couldn’t even try to cut this quietness with a chainsaw even if you tried. Kendall glanced over to [Name]’s hand that rested on her lap, empty. Oh how she wanted to reach over and grab it. Take it into her own hand, and tell [Name] those three words that never seem to come out of her lips. They didn’t bother to turn music on, as nothing would break this silence unless they wanted to. “Kendall, what do you think will be a good gift for Shelby?”

Kendall’s hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, jealousy and anger burning within her. Her knuckles began turning white. “I,” she paused, wanting to sound as calm as possible. “I don’t know.”

 

 _**I know what you’re going to say, please don’t say it** _  
_**Don’t know why Don’t know why** _  
_**I want to draw out each minute, each second** _  
_**But the empty road rushes me on** _

 

Please, please, _please_ don’t say it here…right where she can hear. “But, seriously, I love her so much. I don’t know how I can express it.” [Name] whines. Shit. The scientist bit her lip, chewing on it to the point it almost bled. Why? Why was it so difficult to speak those three words? This was the perfect chance!

 

_ Now, you’re getting love in another woman’s embrace _

_ This image of affection makes me crazy _

_ It’s like my heart is tearing apart in how much I regret _

_ I’m so angry at myself for just standing there. _

__

_Every. Single. Damned. Time_ that she saw [Name] in Shelby’s embrace, nearly drove Kendall almost to insanity. It tore apart at her heart; she wanted to rip it out, stomp on it, and cease it from beating, from even being attracted to [Name]…she just wanted the pain to just _stop_. The silence was present again, eerie awkward silence. It was only filled with [Name]’s fingers, tapping away on her cellphone texting to Shelby Watkins.

 

 **_After going round and round_ **  
**_I arrive at your house that’s so familiar and tears fall_ **  
**_After spending a long day finding this place_ **  
**_I feel like I am lost_ **

 

At last, Kendall arrived at [Name]’s house. She looked over at [Name]’s shining face. Honestly, Kendall had seen this home so many times. [Name] would invite her and Shelby over for sleepovers and all sorts of things. Even though this home held so many precious memories for Kendall…she felt lost. “Thanks for the ride, Kendall!” [Name] smiled brightly, flashing her megawatt smile.

“No problem.” Kendall answered, all emotion drained from her body. The talon ranger bid farewell as she entered her home as the scientist drove back home to her apartment. When she did arrive back home…she didn’t leave the car. She leaned back in her seat, thinking to herself…cursing all those memories that flowed through her mind. Kendall adored [Name], they both shared intelligent minds. Yet, she went and loved Shelby.

 

**_Please don’t, please don’t leave._ **

_ Don’t be happy, don’t ever be happy _

__

Kendall didn’t want [Name] to leave her. She still remembered when the two women had come into the Dinolair one day, announcing their relationship with one another. The scientist honestly thought she might faint, die of shock, her heart was about to shrivel up and perish. Why? Why was this happening? She didn’t want [Name] to leave her alone. She wanted to be happy for them, honestly she tried. But, she just…couldn’t. It just hurt too much to be happy for them. Tears began coming out of her eyes, it was too late. She could never have [Name] now. The only thing she could do now, was wish them the best...reluctantly so.

Kendall then rested her head on the steering wheel, and cried.

 

_**Please** **[do** n't] be happy._


	4. Love Blossom(s)? (Jungle Fury Trio x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off of the Korean song known as Love Blossom by K.Will. It’s almost spring time and I am sick and tired of fucking winter *glares at the snow outside of my window* grrr…anyway…so yeah. While the music video itself actually takes place in an amusement park, I wanted to go with a cherry blossom theme. Seriously, the title of the song is Love Blossom and I wanted it all flowery. So the only two teams I could think of that could fit with the description of were Ninja Storm and Jungle Fury. Soooo the council has decided Jungle Fury…the main three rangers. I think this fic is gonna be gender neutral soooooo yeah?  
> So in other words, it’s gonna be an OT4…ish thing? I’m probably gonna die here aren’t it? Someone’s gonna chop off my head and feed my body to the wolves. Oh well. Let’s get this started. Oh and about Casey being Riley’s cousin, that is provided from GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins). She is an amazing person and I adore her fics. Go read them!
> 
> Key:  
> [Name]= Your name  
> [H/C]= Hair color  
> [E/C]= Eye color

_The sweet morning breeze in my mouth_

_With the sun shining over the white blanket_  
_Comes a ring that makes my heart flutter, could that be you?_  
_With the sound of a spoon of sugar, hello, hello_

 

“Hey, there you are [Name]!” Casey Rhodes called out from a few feet down the block. The veteran red ranger smiled brightly, waving to signal you over. With him were the two other Jungle Fury rangers, Lily Chilman and Theo Martin. You had been invited out by the trio on this fine day, so why not? It’s not every day that you get to hang out with three veteran rangers all at once. You’ve come to know Casey from Riley since they were cousins. Lily and Theo were eager to see the talon ranger in person.

“Hey Casey.” you waved back, rushing over to his side, greeting each other with a friendly high-five. You turn to Lily and Theo, with an equally bright smile to both of them, “It’s nice to meet you both in person, Master Lily and Master Theo.” You bow your head slightly in greeting to them both. Truth be told, this wasn’t the first time you’ve met, Casey has done some video chatting with his friends and has invited you over to chat with them. You’ve known Casey longer than the other two but you can easily say that you enjoy all three of their company.

Lily returned the smile with a laugh, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. “We told you that there’s no reason to call us that. We’re all friends here, no reason to go all formal on us, [Name].” the master of the cheetah spirit grinned, attempting to force her blush down.

“Lil’s right,” Theo spoke reaching over to pat you on the shoulder. “This isn’t some sort of martial arts training, just a day of all of us having fun.” The master of the jaguar spirit laughed lightly, watching the embarrassed pink tint rise to your cheeks.

“Oh…right. Ahaha,” you bashfully scratch the back of your neck with a nervous laugh. “Anyway, what are we going to do?” you wonder to the trio, there had to be something to do with all four of you.

_Spring comes, into this street_  
_Spring comes, into my heart_  
_Don’t know why I am so excited, oh_

 

“Get ice cream, this is a date after all.” Lily spoke, walking over to your side and linking arms with you. “With all four of us!”

“Date?” you, Casey, and Theo question at the same time. You three glance at one another in confusion before Theo and Casey shared some sort of look between one another. You watch with uneasy bewilderment as a sneaky grin slowly making it’s way on to the red ranger’s face, it was like a Cheshire Cat grin. Theo’s expression was a mixture of annoyance and…something else that you couldn’t pick up. Casey then walked over to you and linked his arms up with your empty arm. “A date it is.”

“Wait what?!” you gasped, sandwiched between the yellow and red rangers while the blue ranger hung back, shaking his head in disappointment but glaring at his teammates suspiciously.

“To the ice cream parlor!” Lily declared with enthusiasm, beginning to lead the way. You sigh, and couldn’t help but follow. You never noticed the glares the three rangers were giving one another during the walk to the ice cream parlor.

 

 _Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_

 _The sweet smelling spring wind streams_  
_The feeling of the sunshine on my cheeks is perfect_  
_Watching the white petals dance_  
_Walking with you, uh-huh ah-ha_

 

After you four enjoy a healthy little chat with some ice cream, you four head back outside on to the streets. Spring was in the air as you could tell with beautiful flower petals floating in the wind. You breathe in the fresh air as you walk ahead of the trio, not noticing their mini bickering behind you.

“I’ve known [Name] longer than the both of you, so I obviously should ask first.”

“Casey Rhodes, even though you have known [Name] longer than Theo and I had, I think that she’ll/he’ll like it if I asked.”

“Lil, I think you’re being too forward on [Name].”

“And you’re not Theo? You brushed their hand while you were handing their ice cream cone to them. Not to mention that you’re being a gentleman.”

“So? I’m always like this, Casey. Deal with it.”

“Casey’s right you know,”

“Hey guys!” you call out to them, turning around to get their attention. You point to the park in the distance were the source of floating flower petals were, over the distance. “Come on, let’s go check it out.”

The trio of rangers kept silent for a moment before smiling and following you to the park, acting like they weren’t just bickering at each other a few minutes ago. Lily linked arms with you once more as Theo walked beside you; Casey lagged you three glaring daggers into his teammates’ heads.

 

 _Love melts to the warm spring light_  
_Love blows in the rustling wind_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_the first thing that comes in my mind_  
  
_Only you, only you, only you_

“Whoa,” beautiful flowering trees were present in the park, their multi colored petals dancing in the breeze. You watched in awe as you and the trio walk up to the little grove of flowering spring trees. Behind you, the three looked on in awe, not only at the beautiful flora but at you. You stood there amidst the wind, within the floating petals. It seemed as if nature had decided to bless you with the appearance of the gods. The wind caressed your navy clad frame as the multi colored petals happily waltzed around you.

_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_

 

“This is very romantic, don’t you think?” Lily questioned, walking over to your side and resting a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah.” You murmur, not really paying attention to the yellow ranger’s words. That’s when, suddenly, you felt something feather soft upon your cheek. Your eyes widened, jumping away from the contact to see a laughing Lily. “L-Lily?!” you gasp, touching you cheek wondering what the yellow ranger had done. Did she just…kiss you? A bright red blush rose to your cheeks as she watched the master giggle at your adorable face. “W-What?” your heart skipped a beat, all words left you, and your brain shut down, unsure with what to do.

“Lily what did you do?” Casey demanded, his voice rough and concerned with your wellbeing.

“Lily Chilman,” Theo began to scold, walking over to your side as if to check over your navy clad form to ensure that you were alright.  
“What?” Lily asked all innocent like a little angel. “It’s not my fault that [Name] is attractive.” She scoffed.

Theo quirked his eyebrow, Casey shook his head; you stood there attempting to piece together what the fuck was going on. Should you call your team or something?! “W-What are you saying, Lily?” you question.

That’s when you noticed the look between Casey and Theo, a brief flash of jealousy, anger, and competition. What is going on here?! “Well, if that’s how you want to play…” Casey starts before walking over to you. Theo glared over at Casey before turning to you as well, a pink blush upon his cheeks. Whoa whoa whoa, wait…does this mean…

The two male places a kiss on your cheek, Theo’s was much shyer compared to Casey who flat out did it without hesitation. You yelp staggering backwards a bit in surprise. Your face had become vibrant crimson now, like a cherry. “G-Guys? What was that for?”

The trio turned to one another, sparks of competition and envy passing between them. They ignored you for a moment, glancing between one another. “Casey, Theo, even though I love you both very much…I think [Name] likes me the best.”

“Really? I’ve known [Name] for longer.”

“And?” the blue and yellow rangers glance over at Casey with quirked eyebrows, obviously not buying his bullshit.

“I called dibs first.”

“Um…guys?”

“How about this?” Theo questioned, walking towards the other two masters. “I propose a competition, last master standing gets to take [Name] out on a private date.”

“Guys?”

Casey and Lily glanced between one another, contemplating Theo’s offer. Your cries fell upon deaf ears as the two veteran rangers smirked, turning to Theo with a nod. “Deal.” They answered.

“Um guys, I’m still here!” there was nothing you could do now as the trio backed away from one another and got into various fighting positions. You sigh in annoyance, facepalming as you take out your DinoCom to call Riley to stop his cousin. Well, it certainly looks like love was blossoming after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! What do you guys think? Horrible isn’t it? Anyway, I hope you all liked it!  
> Soooo I’ve been having floods upon floods of ideas from various songs to do for this thing and I wanted to have your guys’ opinion on it. I’m gonna list various songs/fic titles and mini summaries of each one. I cannot decide which ranger to pick so maybe you guys can help?
> 
> Hey Piano (Wo)Man: A ranger happens to learn about the reader’s incredible skill upon the piano. The ranger gets an idea to preform together.  
> Peppermint Chocolate: A ranger and the reader apparently have a relationship like peppermint and chocolate, in other words, they hate each other but they care about one another.  
> Only One: A ranger (or reader) lets the love of their life go.  
> Tonight: Reader is still nervous about being part of the team. Either a ranger (or the team) goes to cheer them up.
> 
> That’s all I have right now. I’m also thinking about making a Talon Ranger origin story, showing how the reader joined the Power Rangers in the first place. Shoot me a message on tumblr or leave a comment to express your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS IS HORRIBLE! *cries*  
> Hope you all like it. Feel free to give me some more ideas. My tumblr is thehistorynut19.


End file.
